


Sex Bomb

by Darth_Claire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Claire/pseuds/Darth_Claire
Summary: With Bucky out of town, Steve plans a relaxing night in the bath. Bucky surprises him by returning early.





	Sex Bomb

Steve opened the door to his apartment and dropped his keys on the side table.  He kicked off his shoes and headed straight for the bathtub.  He turned on the faucet and set out a few candles while the tub filled.  Bucky had been on a mission with Natasha for the last week.  They would be back tomorrow, but he had one last night to himself.

 

He took out the box with his collection of bath bombs.  It had started as a joke.  Natasha had tricked Bucky into buying him one as a souvenir.  Steve had tried it out of curiosity one night.  He would never admit it to Natasha, but he like the way they made his skin feel. Bucky enjoyed it too.  Since then it had become a tradition for Bucky to bring him a bath bomb whenever he went on a mission.

 

Steve looked through the box and selected a silvery one with a red star.  He wondered where Bucky had managed to find that, but after a week apart, it was a nice reminder.  He turned off the water and dropped the bath bomb in the tub.  He left it to fizz and went to get a glass of wine.

 

* * *

 

“I just don’t know if rose scented was the right choice,” Bucky said, as he and Natasha left the subway.  “I think he would have preferred the lavender.

 

“He loves roses.” Natasha insisted.  “Don’t you always get him roses for your anniversary?”

 

Bucky shrugged.  “I’m not sure if he likes them or if he just doesn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

 

Natasha chuckled.  “I don’t think it really matters either way.”

 

They came to the front door of Bucky and Steve’s apartment building.  “I’ll see you later,” Bucky said.  Natasha waved and continued down the street.

 

Bucky headed to the elevator and took out his phone, quickly logging into the home security system.  He pulled up the video feed and cycled through the rooms.  Steve wasn’t there which meant he must be in the bathroom.  It was the only room where he had refused to put a camera.  He hadn’t told Steve that they were back early.  This time of night there was a good chance that he would be taking a bath. Bucky grinned.  If he was distracted, that would give Bucky a chance to surprise him.  

 

The elevator door opened.  Bucky headed down the hall to their apartment and quietly eased open the door.  The front room was empty.  Down the hall, he heard running water.  Placing his bag behind a chair out of view, he crept silently toward their bedroom.  He slipped inside and stopped outside the bathroom door.  Steve was in there, but he hadn’t notice Bucky’s presence.  Quietly, Bucky crept over to the closet and slipped inside.

 

Carefully he started to strip off his clothes.  The door and the running water would muffle the soft mechanical sounds of his arm.  He set his clothes in a corner and felt around in the darkness to find that ridiculous silk bathrobe that Stark had given Steve for Christmas. It was ornate and impractically short, but he wouldn’t be wearing it long and he did like the way the silk felt on his skin.  He tied it around his waist and bit back a sigh as the slick fabric brushed against his naked cock.

 

Dropping into a low crouch, he cracked the door to listen for Steve.  The water had stopped, but he heard something fizzing and footsteps heading toward the kitchen.  Silently, he tiptoed to the bathroom to find it empty.  Down the hall, he heard a cork being pulled out of a bottle.  He looked at the bathtub.  He had planned to surprise Steve after his bath, but how many times would he ever get this chance?

 

* * *

 

Steve uncorked the bottle of wine.  He took one of the acrylic wine glasses out of the cabinet and headed back down the hall.  He set them on the night stand while he undressed. Tossing his clothes in the hamper, he poured a glass of wine, taking a sip as he headed for the tub.  He almost spit it out when he noticed Bucky sitting in the bath, 

 

Bucky just smirked.  “The bath’s ready.”

 

Steve swallowed the wine and took another sip to give himself a minute to regain his composure.  He forced a grin and looked at Bucky.  “They put the weirdest things in bath bombs these days.”

 

Bucky breathed in deeply, rubbing a hand across his bare chest.  “What is that?  Vanilla?”

 

“With a hint of jasmine,” Steve added, taking another sip.

 

Bucky’s eyes slowly scanned his naked body.  “Did you bring me a glass?”

 

“We can just share this one.”

 

Bucky extended his hand.  “We can share the tub too if you want.”

 

Steve set the wine down on the edge of the tub and climbed in, settling between Bucky’s legs.  He reached for the bottle and felt something pressing into his back.  Bucky grunted and shifted a bit.  Steve grinned.  It wasn’t going to be a long bath.  Handing Bucky the bottle, Steve leaned back against his chest.  His skin was already slick from the oils.  Bucky took a long sip of wine and belched.

 

“You have no class,” Steve joked.

 

“I have class,” Bucky muttered, kissing Steves neck.  “But I’ve been away for a week and you know what that does to me.”

 

He bit gently at Steve’s shoulder and slid a hand down to his knee.  Steve felt himself start to respond as Bucky’s hand slid up between his legs.  He brushed Steve’s swelling cock lightly, then reached up to rub an oiled thumb across a nipple.  Moaning softly, Steve shifted as he felt himself harden. 

 

“That didn’t take long,” Bucky whispered.  “How do you want it?”

 

“You’ve been on a mission, I’ll let you pick.”

 

Bucky arched his hips, pressing his erection into Steve’s back.  “I wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow,” he purred.  “What would you do if I wasn’t here?”

 

“I’d be in here thinking about you,” Steve told him, bringing Bucky’s hand up to his lips.

 

Bucky stroked his cheek.  “Tell me about it.  Tell me what I’d be doing.”

 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and pushed it down under the water between his legs.  He wrapped Bucky’s fingers around his cock.  “You know what I like.”

 

Bucky nibbled his ear and rubbed a thumb across the tip.  “Is this really what you think about when I’m gone?”

 

“When I’m in the bath,” Steve sighed, shuddering as Bucky stroked him. He leaned his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Bucky’s hand was usually rough but the oils in the bath bomb had softened the callouses a bit.  The soft bumps dragged along the shaft with a blissful sensation.  He reached back and twined his fingers in Bucky’s hair.  He arched into Bucky’s hand as he leaned his head back to breathe in the smell of sweat and machine oil mixed with the flowery scent of the bath bomb.  He had missed this.  Bucky’s hand continued to slide up and down his erection with slow purposeful strokes.  Steve could feel himself getting close.  A shudder rippled through his body as Bucky reached down and squeezed his balls.  If he let Bucky continue it would be over too soon.  Gently stroking his fingers down Bucky’s arm, he lifted his hand away and twisted around to face him.

 

“Sit on the edge of the tub.”  

 

Bucky took a sip from the bottle and lifted himself out of the water.  Steve moved in, bracing his legs to keep him from slipping.  He took the bottle and took a large swig.  Without swallowing, he slid his lips over Bucky’s firm cock.  Bucky gasped, gripping the edge of the tub as the chilled wine surrounded his warm skin.  Steve swallowed the wine and relaxed his throat, sliding his lips down to the damp hair at the base.  A deep groan ripped from Bucky’s throat.  Panting for breath, he put his metal hand on the back of Steve’s head, keeping the flesh one on the edge of the tub for support.

 

“Steve,” he whispered. 

 

Steve slid a hand up Bucky’s leg, reaching under to lightly caress his balls.  He jerked, letting out a small whimper as Steve continued to suck him.  

 

“Oh God, how did I go a week without this,” he mumbled.

 

Steve pulled back until his lips were around the head.  He swirled his tongue around the slit, lapping at the oozing precum.  The taste of Bucky mingled with the lingering flavors of wine and vanilla.  He bobbed his head, sliding his lips up and down Bucky’s swollen cock.  He could feel Bucky tense up.  His breath was coming in short gasps now.  It wouldn’t be much longer.  Steve paused to flick his tongue at the tip again.  A deep moan shook the air as Bucky exploded into his mouth.  Steve swallowed, sucking down every last drop.  He sat back, licking his lips.  Gripping Steve’s shoulder for support, Bucky slipped back down into the water, his eyes half closed in a euphoric haze.

 

“So when you’re alone in the bath, you think about sucking me off.”

 

“I like those noises you make,” Steve said in a sultry voice.  

 

He leaned in and kissed Bucky deeply.  He was painfully hard now.  He rubbed against Bucky’s stomach, hoping he would take the hint.  Bucky put a hand on Steve’s chest and gently pushed him back with a playful grin.

 

“How bad do you want me right now?”

 

Steve bit his lip.  “Come on Buck, just finish me off.”

 

Bucky grabbed his wrists gently to keep Steve from touching himself.  He leaned in to nibble at Steve’s ear.  “You had your chance earlier.  Now you’ll just have to wait.  How bad do you want me right now?”

 

“Bucky-”

 

Bucky leaned back and gently took hold of Steve’s chin, staring deeply into his eyes.  “How bad do you want me right now,” Bucky repeated, softly but insistently.  

 

Steve licked his lips and looked at him.  After so many years of forced obedience, being in control helped Bucky relax.  If Steve asked, he would drop the act and finish it, but the sparkle in his eye stopped him.  Closing his eyes, Steve took a deep breath.  His groin ached, but if Bucky was enjoying this, he could bear it a while longer.  

 

Cold metal trailed down Steve’s spine, sliding between his cheeks.  “I need to hear you say it,” Bucky prompted.

 

“Fuck me,” Steve whispered, his voice shaking.

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

 

“Fuck me,” he said louder.  “I want you to hold me down and fuck me until I can’t remember my name.”

 

Bucky kissed him sweetly and reached for a bottle of lavender scented oil.  Steve turned around, resting his arms on the side of the tub and spreading his legs as much as he could to make it easier for Bucky.  He laid his head down on his arms, trying not to think about his aching erection.  He heard the bottle pop open and the scent of lavender joined the other smells in the room.  He felt an oiled finger press gently inside him.  Bucky stroked his cock lightly as he worked, enough to distract him, but not enough to let him cum.  After a minute another finger slipped in, slowly stretching him.  He breathed in the scent of lavender, trying to keep his muscles relaxed. The sooner he was ready, the sooner this blissful torture would end.  Bucky pressed in a third finger. Steve grunted a bit at the slight pressure, but Bucky gently worked it in until the discomfort subsided.  He pulled his fingers out and leaned over to kiss the small of Steve’s back.

 

“Say it one more time.”

 

Steve shuddered, aching for release.  “Please just fuck me already!” he begged.

 

Bucky put his hands on Steve’s hips and slowly pushed inside.  The tip of his cock brushed against the spot that always made Steve tremble.  Bucky started to move, carefully building up a steady rhythm.  Steve gripped the edge of the tub as Bucky thrust into him, each stroke pushing him closer to the edge but not close enough.  Bucky always seemed to know exactly how to draw this out.  He moaned softly, hoping Bucky might take pity on him.  Every muscle in his body trembled as Bucky held him at the edge, each thrust teasing him with the promise of release.  Finally he felt Bucky’s hand move down his thigh to wrap around his cock.  Bucky rubbed a thumb across the slick tip and that was all Steve could take.  He came, screaming Bucky’s name at the top of his lungs.  He was sure the neighbors had heard, but he didn’t care.  Bucky finished quickly as Steve sank down into the water. 

 

“How was that?”

 

Steve just nodded, his whole body quivering like jelly.  Bucky pulled him back, settling him between his legs.  He wrapped his arms around Steve. Steve lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder.  He was too tired the move.  

 

“Welcome home,” he mumbled, snuggling against Bucky’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Bucky yawned as he and Steve got ready for bed.  He was still exhausted from the mission and baths always made him tired.  He turned out lights and climbed under the comforter, curling up next to Steve.

 

“So how was your mission?”

 

“It was fine.  Kind of boring.” Bucky said.  “I got you a bath bomb from LUSH.”

 

Steve kissed him.  “I think I like the one I used tonight the best.”

 

Bucky frowned.  “Do you like roses?”

 

Steve gave him a strange look.  “You know I do.  You get them for me all the time.”

 

Bucky sighed.  “I know I get them, but do you actually like them?  I don’t even remember when I started doing that.”

 

Steve kissed him softly.  “Do you remember that park by your house?  The one where we used to make out?”

 

“The one with the-” Bucky paused as the memory suddenly it came back to him. “The rose garden.”

 

Steve took Bucky’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  “Our first kiss.  You pricked your finger trying to pick a rose for me.” He kissed Bucky on the forehead.  “I love roses.”

 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand.  “I love you,” he said.  Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in Steve’s arms.

 

-End-


End file.
